


Me, Myself, And My Self-Loathing

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [66]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, but you can read whichever quadrant into it really, vaguely palerom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, even though right now you wish it could be anything else. Mostly because you're sick of Karkat right now.





	Me, Myself, And My Self-Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "In the dark".

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, even though right now you wish it could be anything else. Mostly because you're sick of Karkat right now.

Curled up in a dark corner of your hive, you pull your legs tight. 

It's too easy to hate yourself, to lash out, to _hurt_ Past Karkat or Future Karkat or any Karkat you can get your nubby little claws on. After all, no one else is as pathetic as you. They all think they're _so much better_ -

Your husktop beeps, screen filling with familiar grey text.

HEY, YOU PATHETIC SACK OF SHIT, NEED A HUG?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lody on the r/fanfiction server for suggesting this title :D


End file.
